


Almost Perfect

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Perfect is the Enemy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Disturbing Themes, Evil Tony Stark, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: A powerful enemy invades from an alternate reality, but the only thing he really seems interested in is Steve RogersEXTREMELY DISTURBING CONTENT, MIND THE TAGS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farawatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawatt/gifts).



> Hey, in case you need to be warned one more time, DON'T READ THIS IF IT MAY BE TRIGGERING OR UPSETTING FOR YOU.  
> That being said, you may be wondering why such a horrible work is part of an event dedicated to LOVING Steve. It's simple, some people show love for a character by doing bad things to them. And I really, really love Steve Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
